Gentleman Zombie
Brainy |Tribe = Mustache Party Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = Start of Tricks: You get +2 this turn. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = Life comes and goes, but proper manners are forever.}} Gentleman Zombie is a premium rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has the trait, and his ability gives the Zombie Hero +2 at the start of every Zombie Tricks phase until he is removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Party Zombie *'Trait:' *'Ability: Start of Zombie Tricks:' You get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Life comes and goes, but proper manners are forever. Strategies With This zombie can help the player by using tricks to evade plant attacks and to damage the plant hero during the mid-game. This can be really devastating if used correctly. For example, it's possible to use a Hail-a-Copter or even Teleport and Shieldcrusher Viking on turn 4 with a Gentleman Zombie surviving the 3rd turn. Because he gives 2 each zombie trick wave, the player won't be able to use these brains for placing zombies unless the player uses Teleport, so using brains on tricks are the player's only method of using this zombie correctly. However, he has 2 /2 , so he can be destroyed very easily. Increasing Gentleman Zombie's health with Camel Crossing, Rock Wall, etc., is highly recommended. Immorticia can boost him using Vitamin Z to make a more dangerous threat. Try to have him along with Mad Chemist and Paparazzi Zombie on the lawn, as they will be a deadly combo. Since Mad Chemist gives you a random trick, it is important to have more brains to prepare for what he will give you. Paparazzi gets a buff when you play a trick, so these three zombies are a good combination. He can also be used to counteract Brainana by giving back the brains that were taken, giving the player 2 back for each Gentleman Zombie on board. Immorticia can use this zombie to her advantage as she can launch lethal tricks that can usually only be played much later. Some examples are a Maniacal Laugh or even a Teleport + Zombot 1000 combo. This can help lower the cost of Trickster with Gentleman Zombie, as well as deploy higher costing tricks that will benefit you greatly such as Hail-a-Copter or Gargantuars' Feast. As such, keeping these zombies alive when your deck is mostly trick-oriented is a very important point. Gentleman works greatly with Teleport, as the player can use the extra 2 to play a zombie one round early. 1 will go towards the Teleport and the other will go towards the zombie. As Super Brainz, you can simply give Gentleman Zombie a miniature boost by using Headstone Carver, as Gentleman Zombie comes out if a gravestone, or by moving him to unoccupied lanes with Smoke Bomb. Against The plant hero will probably be able to destroy this zombie when played, as a zombie with 2 is easy to defeat on the third turn. However, the plant hero should prepare for a series of tricks. Plan accordingly and avoid using powerful plants to damage this zombie, as the zombie hero can easily use a trick to dispose of the recently played plant. Gallery GentlemanZombieStatisticsv1.8.27.png|Statistics GentlemanZombieCardv1.8.27.jpg|Card Trivia *When Gentleman Zombie attacks, he will put down his tea, stretch his arm, and slap a plant in his lane (or the plant hero if the lane is empty). *When Gentleman Zombie activates his ability, he drinks his tea. **At the same time, he takes off his monocle while drinking the tea, then puts it back on when he is done drinking his tea. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Party zombies Category:Mustache zombies Category:Mustache cards Category:Party cards